


Berührungen

by Himmelslaeuferin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslaeuferin/pseuds/Himmelslaeuferin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alle haben die Schlacht überlebt und Thorin ist endlich König Erebors.</p><p>Er leidet allerdings unter den Nachwirkungen der Drachenkrankheit, fühlt sich überfordert und seiner Rolle als König unter dem Berge nicht ganz gewachsen. Bilbo spürt die "Abwesenheit" seines Zwerges und versucht, ihm wieder näher zu kommen und ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berührungen

**Author's Note:**

> Die ersten beiden Kapitel werden erst einmal nur Fluff bzw. H/C beinhalten. Was das dritte Kapitel bringt, werde ich mir noch überlegen! :D  
> Deswegen vorsichtshalber die Warnung: Es könnte explizit werden! 
> 
> !!WIP!!  
> Die nächsten beiden Kapitel folgen bald :) Wer Fragen/ Anregungen hat: Traut euch und schreibt mir! Freue mich über jede Nachricht. 
> 
> PS.:  
> Die einzelnen Kapitel sind nicht sehr lang, es ist auch nur erstmal ein kleines Experiment. Wenn es gefällt, werde ich mehr kleine Geschichten hochladen. :)

Er wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Zu gut wusste er um Thorins schnell reizbares Gemüt und der Tag war keineswegs nach den Plänen des Zwergenkönigs verlaufen – was sowieso schon schlimm genug war.  
Mit den Armen auf den Rücken verschränkt, stand Bilbo wenige Schritte vom Thron des Königs entfernt. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den Zwerg, wie er stumm, aber mit scharfem Blick in die Halle hineinstarrte. Seine Arme ruhten auf den mit khuzudulischen Runen verzierten Lehnen, doch Thorin machte absolut keinen ruhigen Eindruck – im Gegenteil: Sein Körper schien bis aufs Äußerste angespannt zu sein und Bilbo zuckte kurz zusammen, als er so etwas wie ein leises Knurren aus seiner Richtung vernahm. 

Der Halbling war verwirrt. Er hatte geglaubt, Thorins Verhältnis zum Elbenvolk hätte sich nach den Geschehnissen um die Rückeroberung Erebors verbessert. Wie konnte ihn ein Besuch von Waldlandelben dann so aus der Fassung bringen? War es doch lediglich die persönliche Dienerschaft Thranduils, und nicht der Elbenfürst selbst, die ihm eine Einladung zu einer Feier überreicht hatte. Oder war gar Thorins Stolz verletzt, weil sich der König des Waldlandreichs nicht selbst auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um ihm eben diese Einladung zu überreichen?

Bilbo presste die Lippen zusammen – so ganz verstand er die Gedankengänge seines Königs immer noch nicht. Und in ihm keimte die Gewissheit auf, dass sich dies auch nicht so schnell ändern würde.  
Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur einen schlechten Tag, vielleicht waren es auch noch irgendwelche Nachwirkungen… Schatten seiner Drachenkrankheit, die sich noch nicht ganz verflüchtigt hatten. 

Der Hobbit seufzte leise und sah auf den Boden. Kalte, dunkle Steine. So ganz anders als die warmen Wiesen des Auenlandes waren sie, deren Duft er fast vergessen hatte. Das Auenland war so weit weg für ihn, dass es ihm fast einen Stich versetzte, als er dies realisierte. Als wollte er seine Gedanken verjagen, schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf. Nein, er hatte sich für dieses Leben, an Thorins Seite, entschieden. Er hatte sein Angebot, mit ihm gemeinsam über den Erebor zu herrschen, sogar mit Freude angenommen. Zu stark war seine Liebe zu Thorin gewachsen als dass er es hätte ablehnen können.  
Und nun trug er eine rote, königliche Robe und, wie der Zwergenkönig, eine Krone. Fühlte es sich anfangs noch seltsam und ungewohnt an, hatte sich der Hobbit doch schnell daran gewöhnt. Und welcher Bewohner des Auenlandes konnte schon von sich behaupten, der Geliebte eines mächtigen Königs zu sein. 

_Geliebter?_ Nein, viel mehr als das.  
_Der Gefährte._

Fast sehnsüchtig schaute Bilbo über die Schulter zu Thorin. Er sehnte sich nach ihm, verzerrte sich nach seinen Berührungen, Küssen, von denen er in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig erhalten hatte. Zu viele königliche Verpflichtungen, zu oft war er beschäftigt und nur noch selten teilte er nachts das Bett mit ihm. Und Bilbo, der diese Nähe und Wärme mehr als alles andere brauchte, litt. 

Als hätte Thorin Bilbos Gedanken gelesen, murmelte er ein leises, aber bestimmtes „Komm zu mir…“ in seine Richtung, ohne aufzusehen. Der Hobbit kam der Bitte (oder war es gar ein Befehl?) natürlich nach und näherte sich seinem König. Ohne auf weitere Worte zu warten, hockte er sich vor ihm hin und strich sanft über seine Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Mein König, was..-“  
„Nenn’ mich nicht so.“, unterbrach Thorin ihn in harschem Ton.  
Bilbo schluckte. Er kannte den Zwerg jetzt schon einige Zeit und er konnte in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er etwas sagen wollte, es aber nicht konnte. Nein, großartig über seine Gefühle reden konnte er wahrlich noch nie. Und doch genügte nur ein Blick und Bilbo verstand: Auch Thorin litt und sehnte sich nach der Zweisamkeit mit seinem geliebten Hobbit, die ihm einst so wichtig gewesen war. 

Bilbo erhob sich und beugte sich vor, um Thorins Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu umfassen. Er lehnte die Stirn an die seines Königs und ließ seine Finger durch den Bart des Zwergen gleiten. Langsam konnte er die schlechte Laune Thorins verstehen… die Distanz zwischen ihnen, gepaart mit elbischen Besuch. …Das war keine glückliche Mischung. Doch als er den Zwerg so berührte, konnte der Hobbit förmlich spüren, wie die Anspannung unter seinen Fingern verschwand. Sanft küsste er die bärtige Wange, bevor er sein Gesicht in das Haar presste und den Duft tief einsog. Er schlang die Arme um den Hals des Zwergenkönigs und wäre am liebsten stundenlang so verlieben, eng und nah in dieser Umarmung, die Thorin mit solch einer Inbrunst erwiderte, dass es ihm fast den Atem nahm. Er fühlte sich so klein und schwach in diesen kräftigen Armen und doch hatte er das Gefühl, er könne es mit der gesamten Welt aufnehmen. Bilbo öffnete den Mund, er wollte so viel sagen… wie sehr er ihn brauchte, wie sehr er ihn wollte, jetzt, in diesem Moment. Und doch brachte er nur ein leises, fast verzweifelt klingendes „Thorin…“ hervor. 

Er genoss das Gefühl, dem Zwerg so nah zu sein, viel zu sehr, als dass er den Moment jetzt durch irgendwelche unnötige Worte zerstören wollte.  
Nein, er wollte, er brauchte diese Nähe. Und dem stolzen König schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Denn dessen Hand glitt wie ferngesteuert über den Rücken des Hobbits und Bilbo erzitterte. Erinnerte ihn diese Berührung doch an Zeiten, wo sie sich jeden Tag so nah waren. Wo Thorin ihn mit solchen Zärtlichkeiten regelrecht überschüttete und nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. 

Es war viel zu lange her, weswegen sich Bilbo Thorins zaghaften Berührungen entgegenstreckte und sie aufsog, als würde er verhungern. Er spürte den heißen Atem des Zwergen in seiner Halsbeuge und seufzte wohlig, verlangte mit seinen zittrigen Fingern nach mehr. 

Und im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen schien der König dieser Bitte nachkommen zu wollen. Wenn auch noch zaghaft. Doch sie ließen Bilbos verlangenden Körper erzittern und seinen Atem schneller werden, als die kräftigen Hände Thorins das warme Gesicht des Hobbits umfassten. 

Für einen Moment hielt Bilbo den Atem an, versank in dem tiefem Blau seines Zwerges und spürte, wie Thorin mit den Daumen über seine Wangenknochen fuhr, während er Bilbos Gesicht eingehend betrachtete und musterte. 

Als würde er ihn gerade zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Und Bilbo ließ ihm diese Zeit, versuchte den verlockend aussehenden Lippen noch einen Moment zu widerstehen. Doch das brauchte er gar nicht. 

Denn Thorin zog ihn zu sich, in einen tiefen Kuss, der Bilbos Herz ein wenig wieder reparierte. Die zerbrochenen Stücke wieder zusammen setzte. 

Und die Kälte darin hinfort jagte.


End file.
